


"Unacceptable, try again."

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [21]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember 2020 (Destiny), Destcember Day 21, I made my own prompts tho so its not the real destcember, Pre-Red War, Stoneborn Order reimagined, a bit of made up lore, probably won't make much sense outside of my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Edon teaches Amaya how to position troops on the front.
Series: Destcember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	"Unacceptable, try again."

**Author's Note:**

> It probably won't make a lot of sense, sorry.

Edon let his eyes rove over the data tablet set before Amaya, watching her as she studied the diagram before her. On the tablet, he’d sketched out a crude map of the eastern front, just beyond the City, he’d marked each of the five buildings, as well as where the lookout towers were, and any particularly prominent features of the landscape, like the hill on which the center building sat, or the steep cliff just to the east of the northernmost building, and the lake south of it. With Amaya as his new second in command, Edon led one of the eight squadrons within the Stoneborm Order, tasked with defending the walls and the fronts beyond them.

Each squadron was made up of five squads, each possessing an Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo squad. Amaya was attempting to place the five squads that made up the 101st squadron onto the eastern front, positioning each squad to the building and terrain that suited them best. It was one of the pieces of command he’d never outright explained to her, a test, to see how well she knew the squads, their skills, and the terrain of the Eastern front.

He watched her for a moment longer before retaking his seat at the large desk at which she was sat, seating himself behind it while she remained in front of it. He could respect that she wouldn’t do her best work being stared at, and likely needed a moment to figure out the task before she began to produce results. However, he’d only just returned to his own work when she sat up, lifting the tablet in her hands and turning it around to face him.

“Done.” She announced, handing him the tablet when he reached for it wordlessly. His eyes glanced only briefly over her arrangement of the squads before he handed it back to her.

“Unacceptable.” He told her flatly. “Try again. Think about it.”

Her face fell as she took it back.

“But what’s wrong with it?” She questioned, taking the tablet in her hands and looking down at it with a frown.

“Try it again.” He instructed, “Then I’ll tell you.”

She frowned at that, but set the tablet on the table before her once more and set to work.

Nearly five minutes passed before she handed the tablet back to him, this time silent.

He looked over it once more, then set it down before him.

“How are you arranging the squads?” He asked her, and she frowned.

“Well…I know Sarid and Echo are all good fighters, so I put them here,” She pointed to the building closest to the pass through which the Fallen would often walk to get to the fronts and the city. “And I know that Alpha test highest when it comes to running, so I put them here in case they need to get to central command,” she pointed to the northernmost building, beside the cliffs. “Then I put Bravo next to Echo to reinforce the pass, and that left Delta and Charlie, so I put Delta by the lake and Charlie in the center.”

Edon nodded, listening intently while she spoke, even if he disagreed.

“Well,” he said once she was done, “I like your thinking, trying to play to the skills of the squads, but I think there’s more to look at here.” He reached for the tablet pen she’d been using. “May I?” She nodded and he took it, turning the tablet so they both could see it. Using the pen, he erased the markings she’s made on the map, erasing the letters she’d made for each squad.

“I would do it this way, let’s start with the center.” He pointed to the center building. “The center building is on a hill, it has the command center, so both you and I will be posted there along with a squad, but what else is special about it?”

She stared at the map for a long moment. “Its…at the center?” She suggested, and he nodded.

“Exactly. It’s well supported by all the other squads, but if the center building falls, the whole front becomes crippled. So, it needs fighters that can fight exceptionally well in an emergency, but it’s also in the best position to provide support to other squads, so it needs fighters that can operate well on their own. Which squad would you put there now?”

Her mouth folded into a thin line. “Echo?” She asked finally, and he grinned.

“Exactly.” Echo was by far their most skilled squad, each of its members capable of functioning exceptionally both as a team and as individuals, making them the prime candidate for any center post.

“That means Bravo should go here, closest to the pass.” She continued, pointing to the building just south of the center. He nodded in agreement.

“Good.” He told her, “Now let’s look up here,” He pointed to the northern most building, beside the cliffs. “These cliffs pose a unique challenge.” He told her. “While the building sits at the top of the cliffs, it’s at an advantage, good sniping sights, well positioned for watching the landscape below. However, Guardians can jump down the cliffs, but they can’t jump back up, and the trail up is tedious and out of the way. So the squad posted there has to be good at climbing.”

“We have a squad that’s good at climbing?” Amaya asked him, and he nodded.

“Enair likes to take Delta rock climbing as a teambuilding exercise. As soon as I found out, I started posting them up there, and the results were great.” He told her, and she hummed considerately, nodding to herself.

“That leaves Charlie and Alpha.” He told her. “Like you said, Alpha tests highest on running, so I’d also post them far from the Command Center, here.” He pointed to the southernmost building. “And everyone in Charlie knows how to swim well, so where better to put them than next to the lake?”

He marked down a letter for each squad by the buildings he’d have posted them at, then turned the tablet for her to see. She stared down at it for a long while before speaking.

“That’s…more complicated than I thought it was.” She told him at last. “How long did it take you to figure all that out?”

“A while.” He confessed. “A lot of it is trial and error, posting squads where you think they’d serve best in and watching them to see if they have challenges or skills with certain terrain. I didn’t expect you to know all of that, trust me. But you’ll learn it in time, I promise.” He told her with an encouraging smile.

“I hope so.” She murmured. As his second in command, there would come a time when she’d have to do all of it without his guidance. Still, she nodded. “Okay. Thanks. I’ll try to pay attention to all of that now.”

He pushed the tablet back to her, moving it to show the other fronts around the city.

“Good, now try the other posts.”

She pursed her lips a little, but took up the tablet and set to work once more.


End file.
